


The Prankster becomes the Pranked

by TheReviewess



Series: Heroics Run In The Family [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Leliana (Dragon Age) Knows All, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReviewess/pseuds/TheReviewess
Summary: Not all Dalish are good at seeing traps. Especially when they are made by the Inquisitor's Spymaster.OrDon't prank Leliana.





	The Prankster becomes the Pranked

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I sped wrote this on Saturday and forgot to put it up here. Hope you like it!

Grinning, Leliana waltzed out into the gardens while carrying a few books and some scrolls. The Inquisitor, the brat, and Sera had found it amusing to mess up her paperwork. Apparently the two had been playing harmless pranks all week to boost morale (and Leliana had to admit, it was funny seeing a soaking wet Josephine), but messing with her paperwork went too far.

It was clear that Faenra was behind the prank, as she would be the only one to know Leliana's absolute hatred of misplaced papers. It was silly, truly, since Fae swapped the different piles on her desk, but it was enough to irk her. One does not prank Sister Nightingale and go unpunished. Not even the Hero of Ferelden herself. Even Faenra should know that.

In that moment, Leliana was reminded to chastise her love. After all, Faenra was Aerinwyn Mahariel's child, and she certainly acted like it. That devious streak was certainly a Mahariel trait.

When she emerged in the garden, she snickered at a lovely sight. Hanging upside-down was Sera and little Faenra with a giggling Kieran and a mildly amused Morrigan not too far away. Both were high enough off the ground that their arms hung limp by their heads, and they still had a good foot or two between the earth and their arms.

"I trust that everything went according to plan?" Leliana asked her old traveling companion.

"You mock my abilities, Bard," Morrigan replied in mock offense. Sera and Fae had also played a prank on Morrigan.

Unfortunately for Morrigan, Fae had remembered a story where the Hero of Ferelden's Mabari, Fen'Falon, had placed a dead rabbit in Morrigan's unmentionables, and decided that would be a hilarious prank. They both failed to realize that Morrigan would also remember Fen'Falon and his antics and that their actions would immediately give them away.

"I helped!" Kieran declared with a smile.

That made Leliana smile even more. Wordlessly she handed over the books and scrolls she had carried. "I do hope this is suitable payment."

"T'will suffice," Morrigan replied simply, unable to wipe a smirk from her face.

"I can't believe you all," Faenra grumbled, "Traitors!"

"And I can't believe two elves were caught by a simple trap. Especially a Dalish," Leliana replied in a teasing voice. "What would your family think, Inquisitor?"

The Inquisitor crossed her arms and scowled. "Rude."

"I thought you were fun!" Sera declared loudly, not pleased about being caught.

"Perhaps next time you will choose your targets more wisely," Morrigan stated.

"Or hide your involvement better."

Morrigan shot Leliana a look, but the Spymaster ignored it while grinning. Morrigan didn't need to know that Fen'Falon stopped putting rabbits in her under things after the first few times. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Especially when it came to practical jokes. And it also seemed to amuse Aerin when she was angry.

"Sorry Shema— Leliana..."

"Yeah, sorry or whatever," Sera added, following the Inquisitors lead.

"Thank you, girls," Leliana replied with a smile. "Now I do hope you learned your lesson."

"We have," the two grumbled.

"Excellent," Morrigan and Leliana a said at once. Without another word, the two started walking off.

"Wait, are just gonna leave us hanging?" Sera asked the two.

Both women turned to look at the elves, then back to each other, and then back to the elves.

"Yes." They both replied and continued on their way, leaving it to the other members of the Inquisition to help them... Or laugh at them. Leliana would send someone to cut them down once she made it back to the rookery... But not before making sure everyone knew what was happening.

After all, no one messed with her paperwork.


End file.
